


Loyalty

by Immortal_With_A_Kiss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Pacts, Canon Compliant, Gellert Grindelwald is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nurmengard, Onesided Rosegold, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_With_A_Kiss/pseuds/Immortal_With_A_Kiss
Summary: A few weeks after the semi-disastrous Paris rally, Vinda meets with her master to discuss the lack of progress finding the pact.(a sort of study of Vinda and her relationship with Gellert)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald (Discussed), Gellert Grindelwald & Vinda Rosier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Loyalty

It had become almost routine for her in the last few weeks. Anytime she caught her master alone, it seemed, he would always be staring almost listlessly into the distance often with a glass in hand and a wisp of memory dancing in the air. Just a month ago, it would’ve been visions. But since the skull had been destroyed by the bitch, Lestrange…no best not to think on that. That rally had been both a success and a failure in many ways. Her master, certainly, had lost much more than he gained. Vinda, truthfully, couldn’t say the same thing. But she pushed away the thought of the blonde as she approached the man staring blankly out the window.

He turned to her mechanically, looking expectant.

“Still no sign of it.” She said, his expression tightening at the words he must’ve been dreading. “If Scamander gave it away, it was quietly.”

“Meaning _he_ has it.” Grindelwald muttered under his breath. 

He looked up, meeting her eyes. It was only then that she realized how tired he really was. Grindelwald always had dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights plotting, but now they were even more pronounced and his eyes a little bloodshot. He must’ve been using a glamour to hide it while meeting with the others. Should she feel proud that he was willing to show some modicum of weakness to her? She rarely considered it. Their relationship simply was.

“How’s our legilimens doing?” He asked.

Vinda had to keep herself from scowling. “She’s always going on about that non-magique of hers.”

Grindelwald half smiled at that.

“Do your best to not be overcome, Vinda. It wouldn’t do to lose such a valuable resource over mere feelings.” He said, turning back to the window.

“You dare to lecture me?” Vinda chuckled. “You nearly levelled Paris.”

Another half smile.

“A little dramatic on my part, I’ll admit.”

“And then there was New York.” She said, shaking her head. “That man will be the end of you.”

Grindelwald stood, looking every bit as powerful and commanding as usual. Any hint of tiredness was hidden behind a self-confidence and righteousness. “Never. For the Greater Good.”

“For the Greater Good.” She repeated.

“Though…” He was pacing now as he always did when restless thoughts invaded his mind. “The ministries are rather careless. It wouldn’t be…unwelcome should their idiocy cause a little accident for Scamander and his pet muggle.” 

Vinda smiled wickedly, wordlessly voicing her support for that course of action. A few words to the right men and the stupid non-magique would be gone. Leaving her in the perfect position to comfort the blonde witch. But she shouldn’t get ahead of herself, there was much work to be done.

“And as for _Albus_ , even if he has it, it doesn’t change anything.” Grindelwald rarely called the man by first name but when he did it was always full of bitterness and venom. “If he had the strength to confront me, he would’ve done it long ago. He’ll continue to hide in his tower, sending menial toys to distract me.”

“Until we move onto Britain?” She asked hesitantly. Even for her, the topic of Albus Dumbledore wasn’t a safe one. More than anything else, that man made her master mercurial. And he was most unpredictable then.

He stopped pacing. “He will come for me, one day. The question is, will he be too late to change anything or not?”

“Sir?”

“Even I cannot foresee how that confrontation will go. The Sight is not clear. Should something go…terribly wrong, I leave everything to you, Vinda.”

The French witch couldn’t help but smile. “Does that mean you trust me?”

“You know I don’t.” He said evenly, even though his expression was betraying a little bit more than usual. But Vinda knew not to question it. Her master’s ability to trust had died with his relationship to Dumbledore, she knew that better than anyone else. She was the one who had gotten the closest to earning his non-existent trust. And that was good enough for her. They were here to change the world, not to be sentimental.

“I’ll take my leave, if there’s nothing else you require.” She said, already knowing his answer.

He considered her for a moment before turning back to the window. “No, I suppose not.” There was a pensive quality to his voice and that only made the dismissal more clear.

And as always, Vinda simply ignored it and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this around for ages but I could never figure out how to end it until today. I think it sucks but I just want to post this after like 7 months of it being on my computer unfinished.


End file.
